Honey Bun the pony
by Autumnpelt the rouge
Summary: Yuppp... Meet Honey Bun, my OC pony. The mane six get sucked into Honey Bun's new book


A rooster crowed at the top of the barn that belonged to the Apple Family. Applejack yawned and stretched her hooves, ready for another day of apple bucking. She quickly brushed her bed head and put on her usual brown cowgirl hat. "Morning," Applejack greeted her family in her southern accent. "Morning sis!" Applebloom dashed out of her room and joined the others at the breakfast table. Granny Smith feebly blew on her hot apple porridge before gulping it down and wiping porridge on her mouth with her hoof. "Good morning Applejack," she chuckled. "Yep." Big Macintosh replied with his trademark 'yep'. Applejack smiled, to her, her life was the most sunny fuzzy bunny life a mare could have. Applebloom gulped down her hot apple porridge in an entire mouthful. Applejack gasped. "Applebloom that's hot!" Applebloom started fanning her tongue, running around frantically and screaming for water, her voice blurred by her burnt tongue. Big Macintosh grabbed a bucket of ice cold water and dumped it in their little sister's mouth. "Golly, thanks," huffed Applebloom, coughing up a puff of smoke. "I was going to be late for school!" Applejack sighed, relieved. Suddenly the door burst open and a yellow pegasus with golden orange locks of beautiful mane that was styled similar to Rarity's dashed inside. Her tail was tied up into a huge bun, a bun so big and messy that it could barely fit through the door! "Morning sugar plums!" Applejack groaned, how could she have possibly even gotten inside!? "Morning Honey Bun," Applejack greeted her halfheartedly. "I brought some honey plums here for you to sell and share," Honey Bun nickered excitedly holding a hoof made straw basket. "Thank's sugar cube."

Honey Bun flapped her wings to Rainbow's cloudy home. "Yo Dashie!" Honey hollered. "I'm sleeping go away!" A gruff voice came from inside. Honey Bun screwed up her face and punched her cloud door away. Heading upstairs, she got close to Rainbow's ear and yelled, "HEY RAINBOW DASH!" "AHHHHHHH!" Rainbow screamed and put her blue hoof over her ear. Rainbow Dash groaned, "I really got to move house's! Clouds are just not protective enough! Anyway, what is it Honey?" Honey Bun took out some liquid out of her basket. "Here Rainbow, I made some new cider, Plum cider!" Honey Bun looked at her cutie mark, which was a plum dipped in golden honey. "Whoa, awesome! Thank's Honey!" Rainbow smiled, gulping down an entire bottle of Honey Bun's new plum cider.

Twilight lifted a book with a red cover with her magic. Spike stood on a tall ladder, sorting out the books on the top shelf. BANG! All the books fell out of their shelves and Spike fell off his ladder. Twilight ended up with a pile of books on her head. "Ever heard of knocking?" She grumbled. "Sorry Twilight, I just wanted you to put this new book I made in your library," Honey Bun apologized, she was the mare who had burst into Twilight's library. Twilight sighed and picked up the book with her unicorn magic. She skimmed over the book and raised her eyebrow. "Well?" Honey prompted. "It's amazing!" Twilight gasped. "Yeah, that's what Cider Cap said, she said it was so good that she could of gotten sucked into it!" At the moment she spoke, the book started twitching and tumbling. The rest of the mane six had arrived at Twilight's door. Pinkie Pie jumped up and down so she could look through a window. "Oh my Celestia cupcakes! Twilight's getting eaten by a book!" Rainbow gasped, "Holy frosting!" Pinkie licked her lips, "Mmm...Frosting..." Rainbow Dash took a wing start and crashed through Twilight's door. Honey Bun was in there, grabbing Twilight's tail. But Honey was slowly getting sucked in too. Rainbow, Pinkie, Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy grabbed onto Honey's tail, but they got sucked in too. "Anyone feeling Deja Vu here?" Pinkie giggled. Rarity grimaced, "I don't know what could be worse, getting sucked into a dusty book or getting mud in my mane!" "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear," Fluttershy ranted. Suddenly they appeared in a pink room, but worse of all it was incredibly small, so small that one pony couldn't even fit in! Try fitting seven! "Eww, it's wet and hot in here!" Rarity complained. Suddenly, they were out of the pink room and they landed on a soft patch of grass. Twilight gasped, "Oh my Celestia, we were in George Horsington's mouth!" Her gaze looked over to a colt with wooden teeth and immensely stretched jaws. The mane six and Honey couldn't make out what he was saying, but it seemed a lot like 'Get me to the hospital! And arrest these lunatics!' Fluttershy shuddered, "I think we should get out of here..." She said in her usual soft voice. Rainbow cringed at the sight of George Horsington, "For once I agree with you Fluttershy!" Pinkie poked George's face before blowing a raspberry at him and bounding off to her friends.


End file.
